Wo Ai Ni
by Chappy D. AniTsu
Summary: Karate Kid 2010!  Hanya sebuah One-shot gaje yang ingin sekali Chappy wujudkan! RnR Please!


Ng.. hai... apa ada yang mampir?

A/N: "Bla-bla-bla" artinya percakapan dalam bahasa Inggris. 'Bla-bla-bla' artinya percakapan dalam bahasa China.

Warning: OOC (maybe), Typo, GAJE, dan lebay karena pingin nambahin bumbu Romance.

Pairing: Dre x Mei Ying

Silahkan membaca... ng... perlu disclaimer ya? Yang pasti saia bukan pembuat film Karate Kid ini.

* * *

*Wo Ai Ni*

* * *

Setelah memenangkan kompetisi, Dre yang kakinya cedera terpaksa tidak masuk sekolah selama 3 hari karena perintahn ibunya. Cuma 3 hari, dan itu membuatnya tak sabar ingin bertemu Mei Ying. Dre berlari dengan cepat ke sekolahnya. Tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang tak sabar ingin segera masuk sekolah. Sesaat matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang berdiri di depan lokernya.

"Hi, Mei-Ying!" tegur Dre menepuk bahunya. Mei Ying kaget dan menepis tangan Dre. "Wow, reaksi yang bagus!" komen Dre.

"D-Dre?" gumam Mei Ying.

"Apa? Kenapa kau berdiri disini?"

"Haha, tidak apa-apa..."

Dre dan Mei Ying asyik mengobrol setelah 3 hari lamanya tak bertemu. Mereka berdua saling membicarakan tentang janji kelingking yang sudah mereka tepati. Saat itu lewatlah Cheng dkk. Cheng tersenyum kearahnya, Dre pun membalas senyuman Cheng.

"Tampaknya kalian bisa berteman dengan baik," ucap Mei Ying sembari menatap Cheng yang sudah meninggalkan mereka, dan bayang-bayang saat Cheng menendang telak kaki Dre saat kompetisi kembali memenuhi kepalanya.

"Hehe.." Dre hanya tertawa, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Tak ada lagi yang kutakuti, sepertinya kau mulai menikmati kehidupan disini," gumam Dre pelan.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan kakimu?" tanya Mei Ying.

"Aku sudah bisa berlari dengan baik," sahut Dre setengah bercanda.

**~Mei Ying's POV ~**

Dre sudah kembali sekolah seperti biasanya, dan kami pun bisa bersama seperti biasanya juga. Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya saat ia menyentuh bahuku. Tapi, kupikir akan jadi pembicaran heboh, mengingat gadis-gadis disini melihat Dre dengan antusias. Ah, dasar Dre polos. Ia tak menyadari fans-nya bertambah sejak ia memenangkan kompetisi itu.

"Hai, Dre!" sapa seorang anak perempuan manis pada Dre. Kulihat Dre agak tersipu dan dengan canggung mengucapkan, "Hai juga!"

Muncul lagi, kali ini gerombolan anak perempuan yang membawa raket tenis.

"Hei, Dre!" sapa mereka kompak.

"Wow!" itulah kata yang muncul dari bibirnya yang polos. Aku tertawa.

"Tampaknya kau terkenal juga~" ujarku disambut alis Dre yang naik turun.

"Yeah, kurasa..." ucapnya sembari tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearah para anak perempuan yang sedang lewat.

Aku menarik tangannya untuk mengajaknya menjauhi loker. Kurasa kami cukup lama mengobrol di depan loker Dre, dan itu membuat mataku panas melihat para perempuan yang melihatnya dengan pandangan mencurigakan (menurutku).

O-oh, tangannya keras juga. Mungkin hasil latihannya selama ini. Dengan mudah Dre menarik balik tanganku. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi sekuat ini. Oh iya, sejak kompetisi itu. Mungkin.

"Ah! Ayo!" ujarnya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tersenyum senang.

* * *

**~End of Mei Ying's POV~**

Mei Ying melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Tahukah kenapa? Yah, sebabnya adalah karena hari minggu besok Dre mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Hm, sekedar bersenang-senang.

Sepertinya itu tak hanya berlaku pada Mei Ying yang menyanyi sepanjang jalan, tapi juga Dre yang berkali-kali menabrak orang sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Maaf, paman!" seru Dre panik ketika menabrak seorang pria yang membawa sekeranjang sayur.

"Hah? Mr. Han?" Dre terlonjak kaget. Mr. Han menatapnya kesal karena sudah membuat makan malamnya berhamburan. Dre yang paham langsung memunguti bahan-bahan makanan milik guru-nya itu.

"Mr. Han, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama? Kurasa hari ini aku dan Ibu makan malam di luar," ujar Dre membawa keranjang belanja milik Mr. Han.

"Hmm..." Mr. Han tampak berpikir panjang.

"Ayolah~" rayu Dre.

"Hahaha... Boleh saja!" ujar Mr. Han tertawa polos sambil mengelus kepala murid kebanggaannya itu.

Wow, benar-benar hari-hari keberuntungan bagi Dre setelah sekian lama tidak keluar dengan bebas gara-gara kakinya cedera. Betapa tidak, Mei Ying menerima ajakan (sebenarnya kencan) untuk bersenang-senang di taman bermain, dan Mr. Han untuk pertama kalinya bisa diajak dengan mudah untuk makan malam bersama.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan baik. Walau Dre harus mendengar ocehan ibunya tentang Dre yang sudah tidak lagi meletakkan jaket-nya sembarangan, dan tentang Dre yang selalu mengigau sepanjang malam.

* * *

~C.H.A.P.P.Y~

Waktu yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Dre sibuk bersenandung di dalam kamar mandi. Ini membuat ibu Dre heran melihat sang anak yang sudah 30 menit didalam kamar mandi. Tumben sekali, biasanya disuruh dulu baru mau mandi.

Selesai itu semua, Dre buru-buru berangkat. "Aku pergi jalan-jalan!" teriak Dre sebelum ibunya menanyai kemana ia pergi. Sang ibu yang sudah tahu mengenai acara (kencan) jalan-jalan anaknya itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak di dapur. Mengingat anaknya yang dulu begitu susah diatur, sekarang sudah mempunyai gadis yang disukai.

* * *

~C.H.A.P.P.Y~

Dre menangkap sosok gadis cantik yang sedang memilin rambutnya dengan gelisah. Ia tak sadar semburat merah sudah menghiasi kedua pipinya melihat keanggunan gadis itu. Ia tampak lebih manis dan cantik hari ini, begitulah menurut Dre. Dre mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Mei Ying!" seru Dre. Mei Ying langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sama dengan Dre, wajahnya kini sudah bersaing dengan semburat merah di wajah Dre.

"Ng... Apa aku lama?" tanya Dre menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak," sahut Mei Ying singkat. Sebenarnya Mei Ying lah yang lebih cepat 15 menit dari perjanjian, dan Dre 10 menit lebih cepat. Mereka berdua malu mengakui karena sudah sama-sama datang lebih awal dari waktu yang sudah mereka sepakati.

Mereka berdua lantas melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Mei Ying cukup menikmati ocehan Dre tentang SpongeBob dan Patrick yang ia tonton kemarin.

"So, latihanmu?" tanya Dre.

"Ng? Aku libur untuk sementara. Kata ayah aku butuh istirahat. Dan kau?"

"Sama. Mr. Han dan ibu melarangku untuk latihan Kungfu sampai minggu depan. Huh!"

"Kau sudah berusaha keras waktu itu. Ibumu dan aku sangat khawatir saat kakimu cedera."

"Hahahaha... Aku tahu. Itulah sebabnya aku tak mau menyerah~"

Dre menggenggam tangan Mei Ying, "Ayo! Kita bersenang-senang!"

Mei Ying mengangguk, dan ikut berlari bersama Dre. Bagaimanapun, bersama Dre memang selalu menyenangkan. Mei Ying selalu terpukau dengan kata-kata dan perilaku Dre yang menyenangkan. Senyumannya juga selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa. Apalagi rambutnya yang menurut Mei Ying unik.

* * *

~C.H.A.P.P.Y~

"Kau haus? Tunggu disini, aku belikan minuman dulu!" ujar Dre. Mei Ying mengangguk sembari duduk di bangku panjang.

Sambil menunggu Dre, Mei Ying mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya. Sepi. Dalam radius 5 meter memang sepi. Sebenarnya jarak tak seberapa itu tak mempengaruhi, yang membuatnya sepi adalah keberadaan Dre yang tak lagi di sisinya untuk membeli dua kaleng dingin disana.

'Hei, nona cantik! Sendirian?' tiga laki-laki yang tidak Mei Ying kenal menyapanya.

'Aku tidak sendirian!' sahut Mei Ying ketus.

'Wah, jangan galak begitu nona! Ayolah~ bermain dengan kami sepertinya menyenangkan!' salah satu laki-laki itu menyentuh bahu Mei Ying. Spontan ia menepis tangan laki-laki itu.

'Tidak mau!' seru Mei Ying.

"Hei!" tegur seseorang. Mei Ying tersenyum lega melihat Dre yang sudah kembali dengan dua kaleng jus dingin di tangannya. Dengan cepat Mei Ying berlari ke belakang Dre.

"Aku tidak ingin berkelahi disini! Pergi kalian!" ucap Dre berusaha menjaga intonasi suaranya agar tidak terlalu keras.

'Heh, berani sekali kau. Kau tidak tahu siapa kami?' ujar lelaki yang tadi menyentuh bahu Mei Ying dengan geram. Dre hanya menaikkan satu alisnya karena tak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

Lelaki itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Dre. Begitu pun Dre yang sudah siap sejak awal. Tiba-tiba salah satu teman laki-laki hidung belang itu membisikkan sesuatu. Dre tak tahu apa itu, yang pasti tiga laki-laki tadi langsung meninggalkan mereka.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Dre khawatir. Mei Ying menggangguk pelan seraya menegak jus kaleng yang diberikan Dre.

"Seharusnya aku tahu disini berbahaya," gumam Dre menyesal. Mereka berdua terdiam diatas bangku panjang di taman itu sambil menikmati jus kaleng masing-masing.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok..." ujar Mei Ying tersenyum, senang Dre begitu khawatir padanya.

* * *

"Kuantar pulang ya?" tawar Dre. Mei Ying menggeleng. Ia tak mau membuat Dre kerepotan karena harus mengantarnya sampai rumah.

"Terima kasih, Dre... untuk hari ini," ucap Mei Ying mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi Dre.

Dre tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain memegangi pipinya, dan menatap Mei Ying yag mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Ia masih agak khawatir pada Mei Ying yang berjalan sendirian.

Sementara itu, Mei Ying yang asyik bernyanyi sambil berjalan, tak sadar ada beberapa orang yang mengikutinya. Mulailah ia memasuki kawasan yang sepi. Mei Ying tidak peduli. Ia masih terbayang ketika Dre melindunginya tadi.

'Nona cantik~'

*DEG* Jantung Mei Ying berdetak lebih cepat. Ia berbalik, tampak 3 orang sialan tadi sedang berdiri menatapnya.

'Ma- mau apa kalian?' ujar Mei Ying mundur 5 langkah.

'Hahaha... Cuma melanjutkan yang tadi~'

Mei Ying menelan ludah. Ia ingin lari tapi tak bisa, sebab 3 orang tadi bertambah menjadi 5 orang yang datang dari arah lain mengelilinginya.

"Dre..." gumam Mei Ying pelan, matanya terasa panas ingin mengeluarkan air mata.

"Huh, sudah kubilangkan? Lebih baik kalau akau antar pulang~" suara yang begitu Mei Ying kenal muncul tiba-tiba. Akhirnya air mata Mei Ying jatuh juga melihat sosok anak laki-laki itu kini menarik tangannya.

'Hei, tidak apa-apa! Kita berlima, dan dia sendiri... ini demi uang!' terdengar para lelaki tadi saling berdebat. Tampaknya mereka memperdebatkan untuk tetap menculik Mei Ying agar dapat uang, atau lari dari Dre –yang mereka tahu adalah sang juara kompetisi kungfu baru-baru ini. Dre sepertinya sedikit mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Mei Ying, "kita pergi!" bisik Dre.

'Cih!' kelima laki-laki itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

Dre tak menghiraukan mereka yang mengganggu Mei Ying tadi. Sebenarnya ia sangat kesal pada berandalan-berandalan itu, tapi apa boleh buat dari pada Mei Ying dalam bahaya.

Tiba-tiba kedua orang laki-laki tadi mengarahkan tendangan mereka pada Dre dan Mei Ying. Dre spontan menghindar sambil mendekap Mei Ying.

"Wow! Kalian hebat!" seru Dre.

"Dre!" teriak Mei Ying ketika kelima lelaki tadi mulai bergerak lagi.

"Ups!" satu kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Dre yang dengan mudah menghindar serbuan kaki mereka, dan mendorong Mei Ying menjauh darinya dan mereka.

"Kalian tahu? Mr. Han dan Cheng jauh lebih kuat dari kalian~" ujar Dre, ia senang punya kesempatan menghajar 5 orang berandalan yang sudah mengganggu 'gadis'nya.

* * *

~5 Minutes Later~

Plok-plok! Dre menepuk-nepuk debu di tangannya. Tampak lima orang tepar tak berdaya di hadapannya. Mei Ying tak dapat berkata-kata lagi, terlalu cepat baginya untuk mengikuti semua gerakan kungfu Dre.

Begitu pun orang-orang kebetulan lewat yang berniat menolong tapi hanya bisa berdiam dan takjub pada bocah ini.

"Fiuh, kuantar ya?" tawar Dre sekali lagi.

Mei Ying malah terkikik geli, membuat Dre heran.

"A-apa?" Dre gagap melihat Mei Ying tertawa. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung.

"Tidak seperti Dre yang pertama kali kutemui..." ucap Mei Ying mengusap air matanya.

Akhirnya Dre paham kenapa Mei Ying tertawa sambil menangis.

* * *

Sesampainya di depan rumah Mei Ying. Dre melambaikan tangannya pada gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai besok!" serunya disambut kepala ayah Mei Ying yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"Wuooooh?" serunya kaget.

Mei Ying tertawa lagi melihat tingkah Dre yang kaget. Ia lalu tersenyum menatap Dre.

'Wo ai ni...' ucap Mei Ying. Dre bingung apa yang dikatakan Mei Ying.

"Hm, nanti kutanyakan pada ibu..." piki Dre melangkahkan kakinya pulang ke rumah.

Ia berlari ke rumah dengan semangat sambil melemparkan death glare pada ke lima laki-laki yang ia temui di jalan.

"Ibu! Ibu!" teriak Dre saat sampai di rumah.

"Oh? Mr. Han?" seru Dre melihat gurunya ada di depan pintu rumah. Sepertinya mengantarkan sesuatu.

"Nah, mumpung ada Mr. Han..." gumam Dre.

"Apa?" ujar Mr. Han risih dipandangi begitu oleh Dre.

"Wo ai ni itu apa artinya?" tanya Dre disambut gelak tawa dari ibunya dan Mr. Han.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya Ibu Dre.

"Mei Ying," jawab Dre.

"Wo ai ni itu artinya kau cinta padamu. Sekarang sudah tahu kan?" ujar Mr. Han menepuk kepala Dre sambil tertawa ringan.

Blush! Seketika wajah Dre memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

*END*

* * *

Fiuhh..

Selesai juga... Fic ini Chappy ketik dalam waktu 1 jam. Makanya agak pendek.

Sebenarnya lebih baik kalau bahasa Inggris... tapi kemampuan Chappy benar-benar tidak memenuhi hal itu.

Dan jadilah Fic gaje nan lebay ini...

Ng.. maaf kalau ternyata arti 'Wo Ai Ni' itu berbeda dari yang sudah dijelaskan dalam fic ini.

Mudah-mudahan ada yang baca di fandom ini..

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
